


Explosions in the sky

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Again, BEEBODY!, Fireworks, I was half asleep again, I'm Sorry, I'm bad at maths so it's probably very inaccurate, New Year's Eve, War years, apparently, but!, halex is dead oops, hazel needs help, idk my music taste is BAD, the title is a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: New Year's Eve, Fireworks and a Detective Society Reunion? Should be okay right?Set five years after JFP (and a month and 26 days)Written for this prompt thing I decided to do.Day one prompt: Fireworks
Relationships: Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau
Kudos: 11





	Explosions in the sky

Bright sparks flashed across the skies, booming and hissing and every other noise in between. Hazel shivered, despite her heavy coat. It had been five years. Five years, a month and 26 days to be extract. The memories of Elizabeth and Enid and the rest of the five should have at least faded away by now. Enid couldn't hurt her, ghosts weren't real, Daisy had taught her that all the way back when they were practically still shrimps. 

There was just something about fireworks that brought back all the memories, the bangs echoing around in her head. Daisy, on the other hand, seemed unaffected, gently leaning on Hazel's shoulder, which couldn't have been very comfortable, her hand casually entwined with Amina's. Hazel could tell though, felt Daisy's jaw clench slightly at a particularly loud bang, or the high pitched whine that sounded eerily like screams. 

Hazel wished Alexander and George were here. The two boys seemed to have a calming affect on the two girls, despite Daisy's insistence that they were perfectly fine by themselves and boys were pointless beings of existence, especially Alexander who's arms were too long. Alas though, the pair were away fighting somewhere, which terrified Hazel no end. 

She half wished she (and naturally Daisy) could be with them, but the form had promised each other to spend New Years Eve and Day together (and besides, they probably wouldn't be accepted into an army), similar to a 'reunion' type thing- even though they still saw each other practically everyday anyway. The only one the group didn't see as often, was Lavinia. Hazel had lost track where the fiesty nineteen year old had 'travelled' to most recently, having left basically as soon as they finished school and had (sadly) decided marrying George, at least straight away, was perhaps not the greatest idea of the century. On the other hand, going to finally meet Alexander's when the pair were currently on a "break but not broken up" would probably cause more questions than Hazel was comfortable answering. She was glad the two were still on good terms though, and the temporary break, so that Hazel could work on the emotions and feelings and everything else that were swirled together in her brain and Alexander could 'get some proper clothes that fitted' (Daisy's words) was definitely temporary. 

  
Someone brushed against Hazel's arm, and it took all the power the (still stubbornly) small girl had to not scream. Biting her lip, she turned, the colour flooding back into her face when she realised it was only Beanie, Kitty just behind her. If those two had been inseparable whilst at Deepdean, they may as well be one person now. It had been Beanie's idea to meet up like this- as a trainee nurse, she rarely got time off anymore, and wanted to ensure she got at least one New Year with her friends, before she got too busy (which everyone sadly knew was unspoken code for 'goes to war and doesn't come back') or they each went their separate ways, probably with the war effort. 

_"We've already lost Lavinia." Beanie had told the group earnestly when they'd met up a few weeks ago to arrange the 'reunion'._  
 _"Don't be ridiculous Beanie, you make it sound as if they've died." Daisy muttered crossly, her eyes not leaving the back of the rude man who'd pointed at her,'s head. "You're only allowed to say things like that about me."_  
 _"Daisyyy.." Hazel sighed, wishing for the umpteenth time Daisy would stop acting like her very near and very real death was a mere joke._

An extra loud bang boomed over their heads, bringing Hazel out of her thoughts. It was nice of Beanie to have suggested this, and it was certainly a very nice display. It was just annoying that every spark just reminded her of a cold, dark night in November, that had lead to one of the hardest months of Hazel's life. Beanie, ever the observant, gazed at Hazel with concern, giving her a small smile as a hush fell on the gathered crowd. Hazel smiled back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as the countdown. 

"3!... 2!... 1!… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" 

Beanie and Kitty wrapped Hazel into a hug as what seemed like a hundred (but was probably only 10) fireworks went off at once. Out of the corner of her eye, Hazel saw Daisy gently kiss Amina, the pair smiling widely as they welcomed the New Year. 

It was the first of January 1941. Perhaps this year would be the year Hazel learnt to forget. 


End file.
